deepvocalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiao Shancha
Xiao Shancha (小山茶; Xiǎo Shānchá) is a Japanese voicebank that was voiced by Sayo Silver and developed by HitCoder. She is managed by Sayo and Migi. History Xiao Shancha was originally released for the UTAU engine on February 16, 2019. At the time, she only had a Japanese voicebank, but additional languages were planned.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/jae-04-xiao-shancha-release Canary was the first of the JAE VOCAL PROJECT cast to receive a DeepVocal voicebank. It later was confirmed that Shancha, Xiao Meihua, and Ser0 would also be receiving DeepVocal voicebanks, but there was no set schedule yet.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deep-vocal-announcement-canary All members of JAE VOCAL PROJECT would have their DeepVocal illustrations done by Oweruru.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/canary-japanese-deepvocal-release Shancha's DeepVocal voicebank was not shown until October 25.https://twitter.com/JaeVocalProject/status/1187887787078537216 It was later reported to be a port from UTAU, meaning that it is a CV Japanese voicebank. JAE VOCAL PROJECT noted that because they do not know when would be the next time they would produce another Shancha voicebank, they wanted to give her an opportunity to be on DeepVocal despite the risk of CV not working well with the engine.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/new-video-pi On December 21, she was released along with Meihua. It was confirmed that Shancha would receive additional DeepVocal voicebanks, but nothing could be revealed at the moment.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deepvocal-release-xiao-meihua-shancha Character Shancha is a girl who often keeps to herself around strangers. Whenever she speaks, she tends to say what's on her mind and is described to be very blunt. She is also stubborn, often refusing help because she wants to be more independent. Although strangers find her to be serious or difficult to approach, she is very gentle towards people she likes. She enjoys teasing and caring for her friends and family. While she is a good listener, there are times where she spaces out to the point that people think she's listening anyways. While she won't always share her problems in person, she tends to make videos of herself ranting on social media, often adding quips and jokes to make them more humorous. Shancha does not tolerate people who try to create problems for her, her sister, or her friends. She is not afraid to retaliate verbally or physically if needed to, however, she may scare other people away from her because of this. Shancha has two familiars. The first is an arctic wolf named Luna. She is a quiet but loyal companion who is cautious of others around her. The second is a Chinese dwarf hamster named Snowball. He is an adorable companion who is seemingly angry most of the time. She likes: * Dolls and stuffed animals - Because they're cute. * Famous idols - Ranges from movie actors, singers, and Internet stars. Has her own favorites. * Face masks - They make her seem mysterious and cool. * Cameras - She enjoys photography and selfies. * Animals * Cell phones - Preferably her own. * Naps - She could nap anywhere at any time. * Shanghai dumplings - The juicier, the better. She dislikes: * Fake and annoying people * Troublesome and annoying issues * Interrupted naps - Never interrupt them. That would be the biggest mistake anyone would make. Etymology Her surname, "Xiǎo" (小), means "small" or "little". "Shānchá" (山茶), her given name, literally means "mountain tea", however, her name derives from "Shāncháhuā" (山茶花), meaning "camellia flower". Taking this into consideration, her name means "small camellia flower". Her name is rendered in Kana as "シァオ・シャンチャ". Appearance Shancha has sea green eyes and long deep purple hair that almost looks black or dark brown. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and parts of her hair is worn in braids on the sides of her head. She wears a green asymmetrical tunic with a gold top. The green part of her tunic begins at her chest and ends at the skirt on the right side of her body. At the collar is a magenta camellia. On her legs, she wears long blue leggings in addition to gold shorts. Her brown tied-up boots that reach past her ankles and below her calves. She has gold gloves that attach to her middle fingers. Lastly, she wears a long, lavender coat with fluffy white collar. Her DeepVocal design was inspired by the winter season and the village of El Nath from the Korean MMO MapleStory. Relations * Xiao Meihua - older sister. Shancha likes to tease her, especially when Meihua acts dense in certain situations, but is very loving and protective of her. * Ser0 - friend. Ser0 is someone Shancha respects and likes, especially for mischievous behaviors. * Canary - friend. Shancha thinks he's strange, but is willing to help him learn about Earth-related things, though does trick him from time to time. * JD - friend. Shancha respects JD enough, but thinks there is something devious about him. She has yet to uncover what she suspects is his "true nature". * Yu Junjie - friend. Shancha views Junjie as her older brother figure, but finds it tiresome when he fusses over her too often. She dislikes it when he tries to get her to stop investigating JD's "evil intentions". * kEna - friend. kEna is viewed as a complete klutz and Shancha takes pleasure in teasing him at every chance she gets. Product information Demonstrations Voicebank libraries Download * Dropbox * Baidu Drive - Password: 0yms Gallery Xiao Shancha DeepVocal by oweruru - background.png|With background by Oweruru concept by Purpled.png|Concept art by Purpled xiao-shancha-full-image_1_orig.png|Default UTAU design by Purpled References External links * Official website * Shancha's webpage * Official Twitter * UTAU Wiki * UTAU Wiki 2.0 * VocaDB Navigation Category:Released vocals Category:Feminine vocals Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Downloadable vocals Category:Japanese vocals